


Hands Of Gold

by Bittodeath



Series: Crossbones' and Trashfire's sexcapades [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fisting, Dirty Talk, Endearments, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: For the prompt: Crossbones and a stressed Wooley. The best stress relief is Crossbones. (Related to the 100 Kinks Challenge and the prompt 52, Fisting.Startsin medias res.
Relationships: CT-8672 | Crossbones - Relationship, Wooley/Original Clone Trooper Character(s)
Series: Crossbones' and Trashfire's sexcapades [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938925
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85
Collections: Clones Collection





	Hands Of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 52, Fisting, of the 100 Kinks Challenge.  
> It is my first attempt at writing fisting, and my last.

“Shh, relax, sweetheart”, Crossbones said, rubbing his hand up and down Wooley’s back. “You’re far too stressed.”  
“Cross _please_ stop making me wait”, Wooley whined, rolling his hips back into his hand, into the fingers sloppily thrusting into him. “I can do it”, he promised, “please!”  
“I’m not hurting you”, Crossbones said, all the explanation needed, really, as he added a third finger once again, testing the give of Wooley’s rim.  
Wooley huffed, but relaxed into his hands, knowing Crossbones would take good care of him. Slowly, Crossbones pulled his fingers out.  
“On your back, sweetheart. I don’t want you collapsing”, he said, and Wooley obeyed eagerly, parting his legs largely, and Crossbones easily slipped his three fingers back inside, teasing his pinkie against his rim.

Wooley moaned but didn’t beg again, knowing Crossbones would go at the speed _he_ chose. It was also what let him relax: to be able to trust his partner to take his time and make sure that everything went well.

“Pinch your nipples”, Crossbones ordered as he started to slide his pinkie in, thrusting slowly. _“Wooley”_ , he said when he didn’t obey fast enough.

Wooley gasped and swiftly drew his hands away from the sheets of the bed to pinch and twist his nipples, making his cock twitch and Crossbones rub his fingers harder. Crossbones added more lube to his hand, thrusting his four fingers clamped down tight together, and watched as Wooley tried not to squirm too much.

“You’re doing well, darling. I’m sure you’ll look wonderful stretched out over my hand.”

Wooley took a deep breath and Crossbones used the opportunity to slide his knuckles in, pulling a strangled scream out of him. Wooley gasped, his gasps slowly transforming into sobs, body trembling around Crossbones, his hole tight, slick and warm around his fingers. Very slowly, Crossbones shifted his fingers, brushing against his prostate, and Wooley cried out.

“Don’t”, he pleaded, “I don’t want to come yet.”  
“Alright, love”, Crossbones said, shifting his fingers even more carefully.

He played with him some more, stretching him out, running his thumb against his rim, before he pulled his fingers out slightly to tuck his thumb into him, feeling Wooley breathe deeply and seeing, in his eyes, just how floaty he was, body finally lax.

“Perfect”, Crossbones whispered. “You’re being so good for me, trusting me to make you feel good. Breathe in deeply, darling.”

Crossbones carefully bent over to kiss his slack mouth and pressed their foreheads together as he slowly thrust all five of his fingers tightly held together, going a bit deeper each time, feeling Wooley whimper each time.

“A-Ah, Cross, sir, please, please just- Nngh, Cross!” Wooley babbled breaking off to moan, hips moving slightly, though Crossbones held him pinned down.  
“Almost there, _cyare_ ”, Crossbones promised as his knuckles popped past his rim and rubbed tightly against his prostate.  
“Cross!” Wooley shouted as he came all over himself, trembling and shaking, thick ropes of sperm painting his stomach up to his chest, and Crossbones breathed sharply and stilled, his free hand gently rubbing at his hip.  
“So good”, he breathed. “That was beautiful, darling.”  
“G-Go on”, Wooley whined, “please, your whole hand. Don’t make me beg.”

Crossbones’ heart skipped a beat and he peppered Wooley’s face with kisses of adoration.

“Alright, alright”, he promised. “It might be a lot, though, since you already ca-”  
“I don’t care”, Wooley replied shrilly, “ _please_.”

Crossbones silenced him with a kiss as he carefully worked more of his hand inside, slowly passing the widest point and Wooley’s rim immediately tightening around his wrist. Wooley was gasping and clinging to him tightly, very close to full on sobbing from both the overstimulation and the feeling of fullness, and Crossbones kissed his cheeks and chin, whispering praises under his breath.

“You look so beautiful, my love, so trusting, I- Can you come again, sweetheart? With my hand inside you?”  
“I-I think so”, Wooley whispered. “Feels so _full_ , so much, Cross-”  
“I know, _cyare_ , I know”, Crossbones replied, slowly closing his fingers into a fist, making Wooley whimper and hold on a bit tighter.  
“Oh fuck”, Wooley screamed as the knuckles rubbed hard and tight against his prostate. “Cross I’m- I- Ah- AH, Cross, Cross, there, _there_ , just-”

Wooley gasped and came again, his cock twitching weakly and letting some semen dribble down to his stomach, nowhere near as much as the first time. His stomach was twitching as he tried to breathe deeply, back curving at the strength of his two consecutive orgasms. Crossbones held very still as he regained some of his senses.

“You were perfect, love. Now, can you breathe deeply and push? There, good- Shh, I know, I know it’s a lot, go slow, take your time”, he said gently as he worked his hand out, roughly wiping his hand on the towel under Wooley’s hips and tugging him into his arms as Wooley sobbed, overwhelmed.

Crossbones kissed his temples, his cheeks, his head, whispering words of endearment and praises as he wiped the tears with his thumb and kissed his lover.

“I’m so, so proud of you”, he said, and Wooley smiled tiredly.

Crossbones held him until he fell asleep. Only then did he allow his hands to shake.


End file.
